The Gemini Twins
by Yuuki Hinshouga
Summary: Only a week before their birthday, the twins are not as happy as one would think. However, having the host club makes the occasion much better than any party, but when Kaoru starts feeling uneasy, will their birthday really be one that they want to remember? [Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or the characters. This is strictly for entertainment!]


**I hope that you enjoy this fan-fiction! This is my first one of OHSHC, so bear with me! XD Thanks for reading!**

**~Yuuki **

_Do you remember the first time we played that game? It was so long ago. Hikaru and I are like a single being, and yet we know we are separate beings. The one that wasn't me was Hikaru, and the one that wasn't Hikaru was me. _It was about a week before our birthday, and we weren't very excited. Our birthday wasn't a day we normally celebrated. After our regular academic classes, we ventured to our place of rescue, the host club. As we opened the door, the pink overflow of light that we were used to seeing was the complete opposite. The lights were off; the room was black as night, and there was no sign of anything alive. We crept into the room, and suddenly, the light embossed the room.

"HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, TWINS!"

There was silence between us. We stared at each other, and then we started to laugh. The rest of the host club stood there stunned by our expression.

"What's so funny?" Honey replied.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just," Hikaru said. "This is so hilarious. Thanks for the surprise." I finished. After that, we all commenced with our usual host club activities. We were doing our usual thing. Kyoya was being skeptical; Honey was playing the boy Lolita with Mori; Tamaki was being the crazy king that he always was, and Haruhi was being the natural rookie that we all wished for. As for us, we were doing our innate talent.

"Oh, my goodness, you two look so beautiful in your armor; you two are so symmetrical!" The guests were always praising us for our looks, but there was a secret strategy that would always keep them coming back.

"Kaoru, get behind me! I'll protect you!" he said.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry." I said. I fell to the floor. All of the guests were squealing, but one of them stood there, and then screamed.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked. Hikaru was kneeled on the floor over me crying.

"I don't know how, but he doesn't have a pulse." He said.

Everyone crowded around me. Haruhi cleared through the throng of girls. "Move over! I know CPR." She said. As she started the procedure, nothing was happening. The doctor came through, and Haruhi had finally been able to get me breathing again. I was loaded onto the gurney, and taken to the infirmary. Through that entire time, Hikaru was there holding onto my hand for dear life. When we reached the room, Hikaru was pushed out of the room.

"No let me in! Let me in! Kaoru!" he yelled. I was still unconscious; I was put in the operating room, and had an oxygen mask on my face. After a few hours, I finally became conscious.

I blinked a few times, and saw Hikaru sitting beside me holding my hand. He was asleep in the chair. I had tubes coming from the stand, and an oxygen mask on my face. Hikaru woke up, and I removed the mask from my face.

"Hikaru," I said. He jumped from his chair, and he gave me the longest hug I've ever had. "Hey, what's wrong, Hikaru?" I asked tenderly. He looked at my face, and he kissed me. "Hika-!" I shut my eyes firmly. He let me go, and I was irrefutably stunned; I gradually opened my eyes.

"What do you think? You almost died back there." Hikaru began to cry.

"I'm fine, I swear." I said soothingly. After a few days, Hikaru took me home, and the doctor informed us all that I wasn't allowed to do anything athletic until I was told. I didn't go to school for about a month. Every day Hikaru would come straight home from school just to see me.

"Hey, Kaoru, how are you feeling?" Hikaru brushed my hair from my face.

"Hey, I'm doing fine." I said. Hikaru smiled. He walked to the bathroom for a moment, but when he came back I was spazzing like crazy.

"Kaoru!? Kaoru! Someone call a doctor!" He screamed. I woke up in a hospital bed with the machine beeping slowly. I had many tubes running through me. Hikaru was standing in the hall with the doctor. Suddenly he walked inside with a look of utter trepidation. "Hey, Kaoru, How are ya' feeling?" He tried to pull off a fake smile, but I saw through his deception.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" I asked. He sat down beside me. "I just talked to the doctor, and he said that you have heart disease, and your heart needs to be operated on." I wasn't surprised at all.

"Okay, what's the problem?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Do you not understand!? If this operation fails, you'll die!" He said. I knew the complications of the procedure.

"Well, then it won't fail. I'll fight! Even when I know I won't win, I'll still keep fighting!" I replied. "Come over here." I told Hikaru. He crouched down; I gave him a kiss. "It's okay, you're not gonna lose me. I promise you that." I reassured him. He embraced me.

"I love you." He said.

I whispered in his ear, "I have always loved you."

The surgery was supposed to be on June 9th, our birthday. I was waiting for the doctors to come take me to the operation room. Hikaru was standing beside me holding my hand. "I'll be okay." I said. Hikaru leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"Fight on, Kaoru." He said. The doctors came in.

"It's time to start the operation." I nodded, and they moved the gurney through the hallways. Hikaru was holding my hand until we reached the operation room.

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to wait in the hall." The nurse said. Hikaru looked through the glass windows, and he saw me in the operating room. He saw them putting me to sleep, and then he couldn't watch it anymore. After a few hours, the doctors came out of the room, and carried my body on a new gurney. I had a breathing apparatus on my face, and I was being taken to the room. Hikaru was sitting there, waiting for me.

"Doctor, um, how was the surgical procedure?" he asked. The doctor gave him a look of astonishment.

"He is a fighter. We thought he wasn't going to make it, but he kept fighting with all of his might." He said.

After a few hours, I finally woke up. "Hey, Hikaru," I said. "What time is it?" I asked. He looked over, and came rushing by my side.

"I was so scared, Kaoru! I thought you were going to die!" He got on his knees, embracing me. I was astounded. He gave me a deep kiss. I was so surprised. After a few more hours in the hospital, we were free to go home. The host club came over to see me.

"Happy birthday, you two, and Kaoru, glad to see you." Haruhi smiled. I was sitting in my bed, and we were celebrating. After everyone left and the party was over, Hikaru looked at me as we were sleeping.

"Kaoru?" he said.

"Yes, Hikaru, what is it?" I asked.

"Come over here for a sec." he demanded. I flipped over from my side of the bed and faced him. He stroked my red hair, and he leaned inward. His lips were presses against mine. His mouth was dry like a dessert, but warm. "I'm glad that you're here." He said. I smiled.

"Hikaru, did you notice?" I asked. We nodded.

"This is the best birthday present we've ever had." We said in unison.

_Do you remember the first time we played that game? It was so long ago. Hikaru and I are like a single being, and yet we know we are separate beings. The one that wasn't me was Hikaru, and the one that wasn't Hikaru was me. It was about a week before our birthday, and we weren't very excited. Our birthday wasn't a day we normally celebrated. However, this year, we finally had a reason to celebrate it. This year, we realized that we need to enjoy every day of our lives because once it's gone, you can never get it back, can you?_


End file.
